Stephanie Roseasilmillään
Gaga (Stephanie Elizabeta Untevelev`) is a very cocky and self centered girl who made her first appearance in the cult in late October 2010. Although her history is unknown, One of the female cultists, Starr feels that Gaga may be related to her. Since they actually share the same eon energy and feelings. But there are many things that separate Gaga from Starr. Appearance Gaga usually varies by hair colour, Due to the fact that she loves to play around with hair care products. But most of the time, she has a nice light brown colored hair that reaches up to her lower neck. She also has pink eyes, Which confuses most cult members. Her clothes usually consists of cute styled skinny jeans and striped long sleeved shirts, Mostly the colour blue or pink, Depending on her mood. She also wears Italian boots, which cost around $7000. Gaga is also known to wear baseball caps, Usually to show her unique style. Or to just hide her face when she’s blushing. She also wears an Italian scarf. Usually a pink coloured one. Cult Ties Gaga first appeared in the cult in Late October, when she was discovered by the cultist Starr and her Sky Serpent partner, Shockwing in an attempt to figure out why a certain dragon species was crossing into earth. She was at first very harsh and stubborn, and attempted to destroy earth for mainly enjoyment. Although it was later discovered that she only acted like that to attract a certain cult member, Which obviously failed. She then later fell in love with another cult member, Giag. Who she first referred to as the “Jerk” But now calls him by his regular name. Powers As of powers, Gaga is actually very powerful. She wealds the ability to imitate any kind of power. And she has the ability to travel time. Which gives Starr a reason why to believe that Gaga may be related to her, Since Starr has time abilities as well. There is also a very odd supernatural phenomenon with Gaga. Whenever someone pulls her hair, She tends to say “Chibi” in a cute tone, And flinches. She then forgets what happened. Which is pretty abnormal. And that relates to Starr’s odd reaction when someone punches her in the face. She usually reacts in a calm tone and says “Oi”. Starr also forgets what happened. Gaga and Starr's similarities Gaga and Starr DO share some similarities as to big differences. 1. Both Gaga and Starr have the same nose. 2. Gaga and Starr both have time abilities, Just that Starr can’t control hers. While Gaga can. 3. They both convert to an odd fan girl state whenever they see, Feel, Or even think about George Harrison. Just that Starr goes a little too far with it, while Gaga doesn’t. 4. They both have a thing for pie. Although Gaga likes lemon pie, while Starr likes Apple pie. 5. Gaga and Starr can respawn pie. 6. They both have a tendency to overreact. 7. Gaga and Starr have a weird phenomenon when they are hurt in a certain area. Gaga says “Chibi” when her hair is pulled while Starr says “Oi” when she is punched in the face.